The invention relates to a fastening device for fastening a skin to a glide board body, in particular to a ski body, the fastening device having at least one glide board body fastening element that can be anchored in the glide board body and that forms at least one mount that is open on the bottom of the glide board, and at least one skin-side fastening element that can be inserted into the at least one mount in order to fasten the skin.
The invention relates also to a snow glide board/skin combination with at least one fastening device (4) for releasable fastening of the skin (3) on the bottom of the glide board body.
The invention relates further to a skin for use on a glide board, in particular a ski, with a skin-side fastening element that can be fastened on a mount of a glide board body or ski body.
Various devices or methods are known in the art for fastening skins to skis, in particular to cross-country skis. A very common method for fastening skins consists in providing the ski body, at least at the front end, or in the blade area, with a through opening, in which a hook-shaped skin-side fastening element can be inserted and hooked for fastening the skin. The through opening extending from the top of the ski to the bottom of the ski to form the ski-side fastening element is at least visually disturbing.
It is an object of the invention to present a fastening device, which enables convenient handling while maintaining a visually attractive appearance for the snow glide board or ski body.